Dream Kit
by Bluedove7113
Summary: When a mysterious prophecy unfolds over the forest, changes will be made by the most unlikly of characters. Why is Starclan silent in the time of need? And why does something that seemed so forbidden seem so perfect?
1. Character List

Sunclan:

Leader:

Whitestar - Snow white tom with green-blue eyes.

Deputy:

Gorse fur - Dark grey tom with spots of black on tail.

Medicine Cat:

Silvereyes - silver pelted she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Apprentice: Tallpaw

Warriors:

Berrypelt - Brown she-cat with speckles of lighter brown on pelt.

Mousenose - light colored tom with an unusually dark nose

Lionclaw - Tom with yellow-brown long fur with large claws.

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Daisyleaf - Cream colored she-cat with green eyes.

Jaggedface - Formally known as Brownpaw, name changed at warrior ceremony. Brown tom with torn fur around face.

Oakfoot - Large tom with grey fur.

Poppyears - Tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes.

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Stormheart - Light grey long haired tom with piercing grey eyes.

Apprentices:

Tallpaw - Extremly large tabby tom.

Yellowpaw - Light brown grey furred she-cat with green eyes.

Lightningpaw - Bright ginger furred tom with fiery amber eyes.

Queens:

Coalwhisker - Black she-cat with amber eyes. (kits: Dreamkit, Featherkit. Father: Mousenose)

Juniperflower - Very pretty - gentle she-cat with loving green eyes.

Elders:

Birch claw - grey tom

Morningcall - Old queen.

* * *

Moonclan

Leader:

Stripestar - Grey she-cat with dark stripes on plet.

Deputy:

Ashfoot - Dark grey tom

Medicine Cat:

Dawnwhisker - Small grey she-cat.

Warriors:

Blacktail - Tom with ashy fur except for the black tail.

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Brightshine - Cream colored she-cat.

Toadpelt - Black tom with extremely thin fur.

Apprentice: Tornpaw

Mistyeyes - Older she-cat with grey fur.

Cloverfur - Cream furred tom

Apprentice: Nettlepaw

Queens:

Night tooth - Black she-cat with amber eyes. (kits: Frogkit, Sandkit, Waterkit. Father: Ashfoot)

Elders:

Brokenear - Grey tom with many war wounds.

Eagleclaw - She-cat with light grey speckled fur.

* * *

Iceclan

Leader:

Owlstar - Brown tom

Deputy:

Sparklefur - Light grey/white she-cat.

Medicine Cat:

Woodfoot - Brown tom with grey eyes.

Apprentice: Renpaw

Warriors:

Kestralpelt - Grey eyed tom with ginger fur.

Dovesong - Small built she-cat with tortoishiell fur.

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Snakenose - Dark tom with large paws.

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Mossflower - Grey she-cat with long tail.

Apprentice: Rushpaw

Queens:

Webear - Brown she-cat. (kit: Sootkit. Father: unknown)

Bearstep - Large she-cat with dark eyes.

Elders:

Finchcall - Ashy furred she-cat.

Lightpaw - Injured apprentice who is unable to move three legs(hit by a monster).

* * *

Fireclan

Leader:

Smokestar - Dark grey she-cat.

Deputy:

Morningbird - Calm cream colored she-cat.

Medicine Cat:

Embercoal - Black tom with ginger colored tail.

Apprentice: Dapplewing

Warriors:

Ferncloud - Cream pelted long haired she-cat.

Ratfur - Shaggy brown furred tom.

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Bright pelt - Dusky brown she-cat.

Mudstep - Tabby tom.

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Lilyheart - Small tortoise she-cat.

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Oliveeye - Tom with one grey eye and one darker eye.

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Queens:

Riverstorm - Gentle she-cat with small paws.

Spottedsky - Cloudy she-cat with green eyes.

Pinetail - Large she-cat. (Kits: Darkkit, Greenkit, Russetkit, Leopardkit. Father: Ratfur)

Elders:

Cloudstream - Tortoiseshell she-cat.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Do not own the Warriors Series!!! I do own the characters that I create. Thank you Erin Hunter for such wonderful inspirations for us fan fiction writers J

**Prologue**

**Whitestar lead the cats of Sunclan into the clearing at Fourtrees. Iceclan, Fireclan, **

**and Moonclan had just seemed to arrive as well. The clearing was full of cats no longer **

**enemies under the glow of the full moon truce. Silvereyes padded over towards the other **

**clan medicine cats with Tallpaw following behind. She knodded greetings to Woodfoot, **

**Embercoal, and Dawnwhisker. She saw in the corner of her eye that Tallpaw had gone to **

**sit next to the other medicine cat apprentices, Renpaw and Dapplewing. Silvereyes turned **

**her attening back to the lage rock where the clan leaders sat. Smokestar yowled for **

**everyone's attention. Stripestar leader of Moonclan spoke first. Her eyes showed much **

**sadness as she told of Eaglepaw, one of Moonclan's newest apprentice (it had only been a **

**moon since Silvereyes had heard of her becoming an apprentice) had been hit by a **

**monster and was now permanently a resident in the Elder's Den as she could not walk on **

**three of her legs. Silvereyes turned to Dawnwhisker in horror.**

"**Was there nothing to be done?" Silvereyes asked.**

"**I tried everything."**

**Owlstar stepped forward, and he only told of a new warrior Kestrelpelt, and new **

**kits. Once Owlstar took her place back next to Smokestar, Whitestar padded forward. **

**Silvereyes knew that he too had sad new for the gathering. Two of Sunclan's finest **

**warriors had been lost to a dog that had gotten free from it's Twoleg. Beetleleg and **

**Crookedear had been some of Whitestar's closest friends, and all the clans mouned of the **

**lost warriors. They both hunted with Starclan now. Smokestar was the next to proceed to **

**the front of the great rock. All the cats of Fireclan came closer to the rock as if preparing **

**for battle. **

"**Cats of the clans, Fireclan has been blessed by Starclan with prosperity that is **

**such a surprise in such a harsh Leaf Fall. With our growing numbers we no longer have **

**enough to eat…That is why I demand that Sunclan, the smallest clan of us all to give up **

**some of their lands to us - or else!"**

**Hisses and snarls arose from the members of Sunclan. Silvereyes also growled at **

**Embercoal who looked at her in surprise.**

"**I promise old friend…I did not know!" she looked sincere, then still in shock **

**began mumbling, "Why wasn't I talked to about this?" Yet his apprentice Dapplewing **

**was staring at her leader in admiration, no spark of surprise lingered in her eyes. **

**Dapplewing had known that Smokestar was proposing this. Then why had Embercoal not **

**known? She returned her gaze to her leader who had been trying to calm the angry **

**Sunclan. **

"**I will never surrender any of Sunclan's territory to you! Never!" He spat at **

**Smokestar.**

"**Think about it Whitestar! One day I will take your territory for Fireclan! Every **

**last piece of it! So think about the simple request I am making, think about your dead **

**comrades! It would be a shame to lose more warriors down that path!" **

**With these last words Smokestar motioned for his clan to follow him out of the **

**clearing with a twitch of his tail. The gathering was over. Silvereyes went towards her **

**leader, Tallpaw by her side.**

*******

**Back at the camp Silvereyes lay in her nest of bird feathers. When she opened her eyes **

**she was no longer in her den, but on the stretch of land right by the Thunderpath **

**separating Sunclan and Fireclan. There she saw a small kit with silvery-grey speckled fur **

**with dark blue eyes. The kit was sitting calmly. Silvereyes watched as she could see cats **

**coming from Sunclan's territory and cats from Fireclan's territory battle ready. Panicked **

**for the kits safety she started yelling for the kit to come towards her, but her mewls were **

**deafend by the yowls coming closer. As the cats nearly surrounded the kit the fighting **

**ceased, as if the kit was keeping both parties at bay. Silvereyes could feel herself waking **

**up. Before she left the dream completely she saw another kit for the side of Fireclan come **

**over to the kit. His fur was bright red-brown. His eyes were the last thing she saw before **

**the push of strong paws against her pelt took her back to her den. His eyes were bright **

**green. **

"**Silvereyes! Silvereyes! Please wake up!" Silvereyes opened her eyes in shock to **

**hear Tallpaw's voice in her ears, "Hurry please, Coalwhisker is having her kits!" **

**Silvereyes jumped to her paws and ran to the Nursery.**

*******

**Coalwhisker licked her first kit. **

"**Her name will be Featherkit." Coalwhisker prepared herself for the second kit. **

**When it came Silvereyes gasped in shock (Which went unnoticed by Coalwhisker). **

"**The…the-Dream kit!" exclaimed Silvereyes absentmindedly.**

"**Dreamkit, I like it. That will be your name little one. Dreamkit," Coalwhisker **

**purred in satisfaction. She nuzzled her kits closer to her belly. **

**Silvereyes left the Nursery after congratulating Mousenose. She thought about her **

**dream. The newborn kit had been the spitting image of the kit from her dream. The kit **

**that had been holding apart a mighty battle. Silvereyes also thought of the ginger furred **

**kit she had also seen. Silvereyes swore to keep a close eye on Dreamkit. Something about **

**her was special in Starclan's heart.**


End file.
